Litigation, along with other forms of conflict or dispute resolution, can generate enormous amounts of paper and files that are cumbersome to store and manage. People, firms, and companies that handle high volumes of cases can have difficulty managing the large amounts of documents that result from each case. Organizing case documents in an accessible way with traditional paper or electronic methods can lead to confusion or redundancy.
Additionally, for each case, parties must keep track of deadlines, meeting times, and various other events. Parties on the same and opposing sides of cases must coordinate with each other to determine how to exchange documents, serve discovery, schedule events, etc. Traditionally, coordination of these tasks between parties is done by phone, by mail, or by e-mail, which can be extremely tedious and time consuming. Attorneys or others involved in different types of dispute resolution must somehow determine when each person required for a particular event is available. Determining a mutually agreeable time for an event to occur can require excessive correspondence, which wastes the time and money of the parties involved.